


All We Do

by Perihelion77



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: A character study in Eric Bittle, Angst, Beginning of Year 4, Canon Divergent, France - Freeform, Hopeful (not happy) ending, M/M, Vacation, sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perihelion77/pseuds/Perihelion77
Summary: Eric and Jack escape from the craziness following their coming out by going to the French countryside, but it doesn’t quite work out the way Bitty planned.AKA: I project a lot.





	All We Do

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> Welcome to my second fic ever. I wrote it because I’m currently in France and feel exactly the same way about my problems!  
> There is a mention of the atomic bombs that were dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. If this affects you in anyway, please do not read it! It’s the paragraph that begins “Bitty gripped the mug tightly. The shot heard around the world.”  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> perihelion77.tumblr.com  
> Fic title: All We Do - Oh Wonder

Bitty sat in the dark of morning, a warm mug of coffee in his hands. There was normally joy, or at least a bit of laughter, in doing things that reminded him of Jack. But they ran out of creamer yesterday and checking still sent a shiver down his spine. Everything was wrong. 

 

The French countryside buzzed with the usual night time suspects. Somewhere in the distance, a bell tolled four times. 4am, and a barely waking world still had so much wrong in it.

 

Bitty slumped a bit further in the seat. Any attempts to get out of this funk were met with walls of ‘Too Much Work,’ and ‘There Is No Point.’ So he sipped his coffee. Bugs noisily went about their business. The last toll of the bell reverberated through the canyon. Bitty sighed.

 

Coming out seemed like the best idea. Scratch that, kissing Jack seemed like the best idea. Coming out was a side effect of the drug that was kissing Jack. On national television. In front of the entire world.

 

Bitty gripped the mug tightly. The shot heard around the world. A bomb dropping on Hiroshima, with coming out to his parents acting as Nagasaki. Anxiety coating him like the acid rain that followed the meteor that took out the dinosaurs.

 

Woah there, Bittle. The world didn’t blow up. Just your world.

 

Bitty settled back in, releasing the new tension that had taken hold. He had placed an ocean between him and his problems and they had followed him by the tassels of his backpack. The time difference only caused his worries to fester.

 

Jack had offered to pay for a hotspot, given the lack of internet way out here, but Bitty wanted a week of privacy. Just for them. It ended up being a week of brave faces and bold faced lies. “I’m fine, Jack.” Bitty sighed. They were leaving tomorrow and had little to show for it. A failure through and through.

 

And that’s just it, wasn’t it? He couldn’t be what his parents wanted. He couldn’t be around his friends. He couldn’t be strong for his boyfriend.

 

He couldn’t hold himself together.

 

If it wasn’t 4am and if he wasn’t staring at the french countryside, Bitty would be crying. Instead, he took another sip of the coffee. Expensive stuff was almost bearable without sugar.

 

“Bits?” Jack called out, voice cracking with sleep. Bitty could hear him making his way down the stairs. A light flicked on and cast a faint glow over the porch.

 

Another sip, another sigh. Bitty placed the mug on the ground, a scrape of ceramic on cement. The faintest strip of light had popped up on the horizon. If Bitty believed in signs, he would’ve thought it meant hope.

 

Bitty closed his eyes. Jack called out again, this time a bit closer.

 

Well. Why the hell not?

 

Bitty turned his back on the unfolding morning. He closed the door behind him.


End file.
